role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Blitzwing
Blitzwing (ブリッツウイング Burittsuuingu) is a three-faced, Triple Changer and a Decepticon soldier. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a futuristic jet and tank. Personality Blitzwing not only has three modes (robot, jet, and tank), he also has three alternate personalities (an "Icy" cold strategist, a short-tempered "Hothead", and a total "Random" nutcase) along with the faces rattling around in his head to go with them.1 He's as liable to have a conversation with himself as he is to say a word to his fellow Decepticons. Pretty much the only thing that keeps him in line is that all three of his personalities are scared to death of Megatron. Blitzwing's "dominant", Icy personality is represented by a long, blue face with a monocle and speaks with quiet disdain. His easily angered Hothead personality has a wide, red face, is gap-toothed, and tends to react angrily with violent threats towards almost anyone. Finally, his Random personality's face looks like nothing so much as a black jack-o'-lantern, and may toss out bad puns and jokes, children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter. All three personalities speak with a pronounced German accent and apparently he has trouble flying in a straight line. Blitzwing's armament varies depending upon which personality is dominant at the time. His calculating personality has an arsenal of ice weaponry, while the Hothead predictably can turn up the heat. When his third personality is foremost, nearly anything can be dished out from either of his vehicle modes. Blitzwing's alt mode is likewise usually dependent on which aspect is dominant at the time. His cold side uses the jet, his angry side uses the tank, and his insane side can use either. However it seems that if he changes personality while in his alt mode, that alt will change with him, and if that's a jet to tank change, he'll fall right out of the sky. History Backstory Long after the Great War ended and the Decepticons went into hiding, Blackarachnia experimented upon Blitzwing, rebuilding him into a Triple Changer and giving him the fractured mind he is known for today. Blitzwing was aboard the Nemesis with the other Decepticons at the time of the AllSpark's re-discovery. He partially froze Blackarachnia's arm, commenting on how her demeanor was as unpleasant as her organic beast mode. When Blackarachnia advised him to blow it out his actuator, Blitzwing angrily demanded that she refer to him by his proper name, or else he would...express his feelings in song! His out-of-tune rendition of "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" got all the Decepticons arguing until Megatron entered, prompting Blitzwing to fall silent with the rest. When it became clear the Nemesis was going to crash into an exploding space bridge, Blitzwing fled in an escape pod. Some time after this, Blitzwing and Lugnut followed a beacon to the Moon to find the wreckage of the Nemesis. Noting that Starscream was bad at parking, Blitzwing also remembered that this quadrant was the last time they received an update from Lockdown. Concluding that the Autobots responsible for killing Megatron were nearby, the duo went to Earth. Landing at a construction site, the two had similar problems determining the dominant species on Earth as the Autobots did, mistaking Earth's automatons and machines for sentient beings. Lugnut's attempt to interrogate a crane ended up getting Blitzwing hit by the wrecking ball, which convinced the Decepticons to do a more time honored tactic—blow stuff up and hope it forces the Autobots to come out. It worked. During the battle with the Autobots, Bumblebee and Prowl were hard pressed to avoid Blitzwing's energy blasts, but his freeze beam did get Bumblebee off his feet. When Lugnut demanded information on Megatron's location, the Autobots mentioned that he had "turned into a fireball somewhere over Cleveland". Naturally, Lugnut was displeased, and he used his super-punch to floor the Autobots—and bury himself and Blitzwing under the rubble. When Blitzwing unburied himself, he irritatedly reminded Lugnut of his oft-repeated request for a little warning before the punch. Having observed the battle over a live feed, Megatron opted to radio Lugnut exclusively, leaving Blitzwing struggling to work out what exactly was going on. Blitzwing believed Lugnut was only listening to voices in his head, so Lugnut had to take him along forcibly. Uncertain of the number and strength of the Autobots' "reinforcements" (the Detroit Police Department), the pair scanned Earth vehicles for disguises so they could lay low. Icy Blitzwing wanted to scan a fighter jet, while Hothead wanted a tank. After a brief argument, Random suggested that they scan both. That evening, the two Decepticons followed the Autobots to Lake Erie, where Blitzwing froze the lake. When the Autobots submerged, he followed them in tank form. Blitzwing was lured by the Autobots towards their ship and blasted by one of its weapons systems. He and Lugnut were left fragmented but functional and floated to the surface, only to be met by Starscream, who offered to repair them in exchange for a pledge of undying allegiance. Apparently, they chose to serve under Starscream, but still were bickering with each other. When Lugnut began receiving internal transmissions from Megatron again, Starscream was confused, and Blitzwing explained that it was a "technical glitch" that happened. A lot. When Starscream learned that Lugnut thought he was talking to Megatron, he felt threatened and scanned Lugnut, detecting the signals. Starscream ordered both Lugnut and Blitzwing to find the AllSpark Key while he himself tracked the transmissions. At the moment, the AllSpark Key was in the hands of Ratchet. Blitzwing used his ice guns to freeze Ratchet and rip off the arm that was carrying the Key. Afterward, they went to Sumdac Tower to find Megatron. In the process of greeting him, they revealed Megatron's true Decepticon nature to Prof. Sumdac. Blitzwing, now understanding what had been going on with Lugnut, inserted the Key into Megatron's head, restoring their true leader. As Megatron proceeded to beat up the Autobots, Blitzwing and Lugnut decided not to intervene and kept an eye on Professor Sumdac instead. When Megatron called his loyal troops to him, Blitzwing looked on as his leader made an example of Starscream. The Decepticons took to the air, locating and attacking the Autobots' ship as it travelled from the lake to the Tower, then from the Tower to Dinobot Island, where it was shot down. Blitzwing split off to tackle Prowl, Ratchet and Bumblebee, before being brought down by a combined EMP burst. As Blitzwing rolled around and shelled the Autobots, Prowl noticed that Blitzwing's personalities were connected to his alternate modes and powers. By this time, Blitzwing was back in the air, but Bumblebee taunted the Triple Changer enough that Hothead Blitzwing took over, transformed from jet to tank—and fell into the lake. The Decepticons set up a base in a mine containing carbon deposits, which would block their energy signatures so they could recover from their encounter with the Autobots without detection. When Megatron announced his new plan to conquer Cybertron, Blitzwing felt the plan was crazy, as neither he nor Lugnut had any idea how they would get there. He changed his mind when Megatron explained that they would build their own space bridgeusing the specs Megatron had downloaded from Teletran-1 during one of the encounters with the Autobots. However, they would need the captured Prof. Sumdac to help them, as the specs were incomplete. After Isaac Sumdac developed a device that shielded their energy signatures from Autobot sensors, Blitzwing and Lugnut went to retrieve a tachyon transmitter from the Elite Guard's ship. When they presented it to Megatron, Starscream appeared, tried to kill Megatron—and was killed by Megatron. However, Starscream appeared to survive, and Blitzwing spent the rest of the evening dumping Starscream's body into the river...repeatedly. The next day, Blitzwing and Megatron responded to an AllSpark energy signature which turned out to be a trap laid by Starscream. Blitzwing and Megatron then pursued the traitor, offlining him again. Blitzwing was later sent by Megatron to track down an AllSpark fragment, with an oddly disappearing energy signature. He froze Bulkhead and much of the surrounding landscape, destroyed a bridge, Captain Fanzone's car, and Master Disaster's truck before Sari Sumdac managed to make him leave using Master Disaster's remote. Blitzwing and Lugnut wound up stuck with the dirty work, collecting supplies for the construction of the space bridge. Foiled by the Autobots, they tried again the next day, hauling heavy trailers up a hill. Blitzwing's foot slipped, and he was nearly offlined by the trailer sending him careening towards a wall. Bracing for impact, his demise was interrupted by the intervention of Mixmaster and Scrapper. Seeing a good opportunity in the brawny Constructibots, he tricked them into hauling the two trailers to the mine. Though Lugnut stated that Megatron would never stand for this, he reassured the huge Decepticon that the two newcomers would be offlined as soon as the work was done. True to his word, Blitzwing was about to have Lugnut dispatch the hapless bots when Megatron stepped in. He had bigger plans for them. When Lockdown announced he had captured Starscream, whose head Megatron had set a bounty on, Blitzwing was among the Decepticons who accompanied Megatron to collect the traitor and apprehended Prowl when he tried to intervene. However, when the Autobots arrived with another Starscream, it was revealed that both Starscreams were actually booby-trapped sparkless clones. Blitzwing followed Megatron in escaping forcibly through the ceiling. However, when Prowl used the upgrades given to him by Lockdown to send the clones into the air, the bombs exploded, not too far from the fleeing Decepticons. When the Constructicons resurfaced, Megatron dispatched Blitzwing to bring them back to the mine, giving him some oil to entice them, and instructing the Triple Changer not to engage the Autobots. During his search, Blitzwing came across the Autobots. Although his Icy personality wanted to continue the search, his Hothead and Random personality decided to engage them. During the battle, Blitzwing utterly dominated the Autobots, and eventually took Ratchet hostage. At that point, Megatron ordered Blitzwing to disengage and resume his search. Finally locating the Constructicons, Blitzwing offered the two the oil barrels he was carrying, and led them back to base. Soon after the space bridge was near completion, the Autobots found the Decepticons' hideout and attempted to stop them. Blitzwing and Lugnut attacked the Autobots invading their underground base, but they ended up getting stasis cuffed by Blurr. Blitzwing was later retrieved by Scrapper and joined in on the attack on Omega Supreme. His Hothead side was unimpressed with the gargantuan Autobot, and he vowed to damage Omega Supreme so badly he'd need a GPS locator to help him find his still-attached exhaust port. Omega was equally unimpressed with the verbal posturing and headbutted Blitzwing to the horizon. When Sentinel Prime hired Lockdown to capture Decepticons for him, Blitzwing was one of the bounty hunter's early victims. He was subsequently locked up in the Elite Guard flagship alongside Sunstorm and Swindle, and had mouth clamps placed on each of his faces to keep him quiet. As the Elite Guard headed back to Cybertron with their prisoners, they navigated the ship through an energy storm in outer space, causing a stray bolt of energy to hit the ship and free Swindle, who had been left unrestrained. The greedy Decepticon immediately released Blitzwing and the others from their bonds and provided them with new weaponry. Led by Lugnut, the Decepticons defeated and captured the crew, only for Optimus Prime to transwarp into the ship and release them. The ensuing battle took place outside the ship, where Blitzwing froze Sentinel Prime and threatened to blast his head off if the other Autobots didn't surrender. The plan was a success, and the captured Autobots were led into their own decontamination unit to be frozen. (Blitzwing's crazy side also wanted them grinded up into snowcones.) However, this was the Autobots' plan all along, as Jazz had tampered with the freeze-gas pipes, causing Blitzwing, Sunstorm and Ramjet to be frozen instead. The three Decepticons were subsequently recaptured and brought to Cybertron, where Sentinel Prime displayed them during his Magnus-promotion parade. Debut: The Great Dinosaur Blitzkrieg A few years later, Blitzwing was eventually freed from his state and was regrouped with Lugnut, where he and him were assigned to go to some Energon mine with some Vehicons. Blitzwing kept an eye out, acting as a guard, watching over the area. Then out from the Energon mine came out Snarl and Scorn; gaining much of Blitzwing's attention. Enraged, Blitzwing then transformed into tank mode and charged at Snarl. Blitzwing fired his tank cannon at Snarl, to which Snarl rushed away from; explosions then went up to which Snarl barely avoided. Blitzwing and Snarl then both transformed into their robot modes, both then wrestling with each other. Snarl got out his Energon Sword and then slashed it across Blitzwing, causing Blitzwing to stagger back. Blitzwing then retaliated by firing streams of icy mist from his arms from his Icy Persona at Snarl's area, making the ground icy and slippery for Snarl. Snarl staggered back and tried to keep balance but then fell over. Blitzwing then punched Snarl further down, only for Scorn to then appear and RKO Blitzwing out of nowhere. Snarl then got back up and walked over to fight Blitzwing some more. Blitzwing then changed into his Hothead Persona and then blasted out streams of deadly flames from his arms instead at Snarl; Snarl ran through the flames, repeatedly punches at Blitzwing's chest then following it up by punching Blitzwing in the face, causing his faces to spin around; Blitzwing staggered around. After Lugnut finished using his Punch of Kill Everything attack, Blitzwing got back into the game and then changed into his Random Persona, firing bombs everywhere (destroying N.I.G.E.L. in the process even.) Snarl transformed into stegosaur mode, running through the field of bombs. Snarl run faster as the bombs exploded behind him and then charged at Blitzwing. Blitzwing then transformed into jet mode and flew up, but forgetting he was in a cave, Blitzwing flew against the roof of the cave, then falling back down hard. Blitzwing then transformed back into robot mode, only then to smacked across by Snarl's stegosaur tail. As Blitzwing crashed against some boulders, Blitzwing then fired rounds from his tank cannons at Snarl, hitting Snarl against some rocks. As Snarl was down for a bit, Scorn then came in and breathed a stream of fire at Blitzwing, torching him. Blitzwing was torched, then quickly changes back into robot mode and switches to Angry face, then using his flamethrowers against him too. Lugnut then used Punch of Kill Everything to send Snarl and Scorn back. Blitzwing then charged at Snarl, only then for Snarl to then get out his Electro-Cannon and open fire at Blitzwing, taking him down for the count. After Lugnut retreated and bombarded the energon mine, Blitzwing then transformed and took off with him as well. Abilities & Arsenal * Enhanced Strength: '''Blitzwing is very strong, capable of lifting several other Cybertronians at once. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Blitzwing has enhanced durability. * '''Flight: '''Blitzwing can fly at Mach 14 in both his robot form and his jet mode. * '''Tank Cannons: '''Blitzwing can also use his tank cannons from his tank form and mount them on his shoulders to make them usable for combat. They can shoot out powerful missiles against his foes and can create powerful explosions. * '''Icy Mist: '''In his Icy Persona, Blitzwing can shoot out streams of icy mist that can quickly freeze whatever from his arms. * '''Flamethrowers: '''In his Hothead Persona, Blitzwing can shoot out deadly streams of flames from his arms. * '''Bombs: '''In his Random Persona, Blitzwing can shoot out many explosive bombs. * '''Ice Slides: In his Icy Persona, Blitzwing can turn the moisture in the air into ice slides. * Ice Armour: In his Icy Persona, Blitzwing can form ice armor on his upper body. * Icicle Knuckle Spikes: In his Icy Persona, Blitzwing can create icicle knuckle spikes on his fists like brass knuckles. * '''Flaming Mode: '''In his Hothead Persona, Blitzwing can manifest flames all over his body. Trivia * Blitzwing was originally going to appear earlier in 2017, but was pushed back to later on October. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Cybertronians Category:Insane Category:Military Category:Decepticons Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics